Feeling Down?
by CocoaSamurai45
Summary: Kairi is perfectly happy to go through life unaware that the Heartless and Kingdom Hearts exist. Sora and Riku have other plans: plans that will make Kairi remember, whether she wants to or not.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Duh.

**Warning: This story is really AU.**

**T**his was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to go to school, have a normal day, eat the lunch her mom had packed for her, and generally be happy. She was not on the other hand supposed to have a bad day, be humiliated, and fall hopelessly in love with a pair of eyes. Kairi had certain standards for herself. She currently felt that those standards were lowering as she thought about it. She couldn't even say that she was feeling bad about it. This was how low she had sunk!

And it all started on a Tuesday in March. Kairi and Selphie were walking home from school chatting happily about something Kairi couldn't rightly remember. Maybe about Tidus or some guy they thought unbearably cute.

The sun was out and Kairi was enjoying listening to Selphie's happy rambling when she heard a loud yell. Selphie was still preoccupied with telling Kairi about her day and didn't seem to notice. Kairi turned around curiously expecting to see a quarreling couple or a group of kids playing a heated game of tag. What she didn't expect to see were two kids around her age dressed in street clothes fighting.

She didn't recognize either of them. One boy was tall with light silvery hair. He was laughing uproariously as the other boy tried to lunge at him and ended up tripping over his own larger than life feet. The boy who fell, Kairi saw wasn't angry at his 'friend' but was grinning madly from his position on the ground.

They were odd and Kairi didn't know what to think about them. Were they new or something? Nobody new ever came to Destiny Islands. Maybe they were just tourists or something. That would explain why she hadn't ever seen them before. They seemed to be having a lot of fun though...Kairi looked at Selphie who was still yammering on and sighed. Maybe tomorrow she could trade Selphie in for one of those boys. She chuckled, that would be nice.

"Hey, look, Kairi." Selphie's voice broke into her thoughts. She turned to see Selphie staring into the distance where those two boys were fooling around.

"Yeah, who are they? Are they new or something?" The best source for island gossip was Selphie. She prided herself on this fact although it made it very difficult to tell her things. Kairi's favorite name for Selphie in blabber mode was big mouth. This always resulted in a very huffy Selphie but Kairi found a huffy Selphie to be a quiet Selphie.

"Uh-huh, they moved from one of our neighboring islands, I forget which one though. That guy with the long hair is hot, huh?" Kairi rolled her eyes. She knew Selphie would bring up that topic. Poor guys were going to have a hard time evading Selphie's hawkeye. They would be on their own for a while until the girls got a whiff of single male hottie and rushed to claim them.

"Are they brothers maybe?" Kairi couldn't stop the questions from pouring out of her traitorous mouth. Selphie would know now that she was interested. Kairi prayed that Selphie was too interested herself to pay attention to Kairi's sudden bout of curious questioning.

Selphie cast her a thoughtful glance but then answered in an equally thoughtful voice. "No, but I heard they're really close or something. I was going to go over and introduce myself, you wanna come too?" Selphie could be nosy sometimes but Kairi knew she was just as curious as she was. Feeling suddenly awkward she said something she would probably always regret.

"No, I bet they already have girlfriends." Kairi heard the words come out of her mouth, reconsidered them and blurted out the next best thing. "I-I mean we might see them in school tomorrow and we can introduce ourselves then."

Selphie just stared at her with a shocked expression on her pert face. Kairi blushed under her shocked gaze.

"Kairi, did you say they might _already_ have girlfriends?"

"Selphie you know what I meant to say. I really don't know if we should just intrude on them like, you know, you were planning for us to do. They might not like it."

She sighed. "Oh, Kairi, I know what you meant but come on, we might not even get a chance to. The girls at school will be on them like flies on honey."

"That's _bees _on honey, and I don't feel comfortable just going over and introducing myself out of the blue."

Without another word Selphie marched toward the two boys. Kairi stared after her in surprise. Selphie looked at her over her shoulder mouthing 'come on!' Kairi frowned but trotted along behind her. Sometimes you just had to make sure your friends didn't make fools of themselves right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Duh.

(Selphie drags Kairi with her to meet the new guys)

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Selphie gave her best 'friendly' smile complete with twinkling eyes and shy posture. She was going to start flirting anytime now. Kairi lagged a little behind not used to being this shy or this determined to not make a fool of herself. What a load that was about keeping friends from making fools of themselves. She almost never felt so weird around guys. She chalked it up to having known all the guys she knew for most of her life and only just now seeing these two.

"...Uh, we're doing pretty well I guess." a nervous voice announced. Kairi looked up to see the boy with spiky hair and huge grin facing them. Beside him the boy with long silvery hair had his arms crossed and a polite smile on his lips. She was a little put out. They weren't like this before she and Selphie announced their arrival. They seemed much more tense now. Kairi felt a little better now that she wasn't the only awkward one.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Selphie and this is Kairi. We go to the local highschool." And then she waited. The two boys looked from Kairi to Selphie expectantly making Kairi grin sheepishly. She was pretty quick to the punch. Selphie didn't seem to mind being the one to break the ice. They looked at each other faces breaking out into broad grins.

"I'm Sora." The spiky haired boy said, blue eyes glinting in the evening sun as they shifted to the boy next to him. "And I'm Riku. We might be going to the highschool tomorrow if things work out alright." Polite and to the point.

Then they looked at Kairi. Suddenly full of butterflies she cleared her throat and said the first thing that came to mind, "Uh, I'm Kairi." They laughed and Kairi blushed before looking up again. Selphie smiled at her as though proud of her for speaking. Sora and Riku smiled easily reaching out their hands to shake hers.

Kairi tucked a strand of stubborn red hair behind her ear and reached out a slightly sweaty hand to each of them. They thought that was funny too. Kairi had no idea she was such a riot. Selphie looked genuinely happy and Riku and Sora were at ease once again. Kairi looked at them all laughing in the sun and she felt affection for them working its way into her heart.

Kairi, feeling braver now that they were all comfortable took it upon herself to learn more about them as Selphie was too busy staring into Sora and Riku's eyes.

"Sora?" He looked at her easy grin still fixed on his face. "Yeah, what's up, Kairi?" She smiled, it felt good to hear her name from him. He seemed like such a nice person. Such a _familiar_ person.

But how could she know them? They were new after all and Kairi didn't know anyone besides her island friends whom she had grown up with.

But that still didn't settle the odd feeling in her stomach. Looking at his spiky hair. Looking at Riku's irritated look. They were like something she knew she should know. A whole group of memories hovering just out of her reach. But if she looked at his face long enough...maybe...maybe she would remember. Remember that they had shared something. Something important. Her and Riku, and Sora. Even their names made her want to smile.

But how could she know them? They didn't seem to know her.

Obviously she was just feeling a little strange. She smiled at her weird feelings.

Sora wasn't familiar. He was a completely new person in her life. They were just a couple of boys that she couldn't possibly know.

"Kairi?" Oops, she was staring. "Heh heh, sorry, I was just thinking...are you and Riku related at all?" Sora's grin sagged but didn't disappear. He rubbed a hand through his wild hair and in a soft voice said, "No, we're not really related, but I like to think of him as my brother. We grew up together." Riku looked at them smiling slightly while Selphie talked his ear off.

Selphie was leaning up against a nearby pole twirling her already curled ends making her hair look just a bit like a giant mustache making its home on the top of her head. Kairi giggled and Sora gave her a surprisingly bright grin. Riku took his attention off of Selphie and focused it on her. She blushed under their scrutiny but continued to giggle.

They had missed her laugh so much...

Selphie huffed at their tender expressions. Kairi was always the lucky one.

"Kairi, we have to go. Mom said it was okay for you to sleep over, remember?

"Uh, right, well, it was nice meeting you both!" Kairi said happily. She was happy Selphie had made her come along. They were both so nice. Riku and Sora. Maybe they could be friends. No, they could be great friends. Selphie and Kairi walked away smiling.

Riku looked at Sora. "She doesn't remember does she?" Sora felt his eyes start to water. Riku bit his lip and crossed his arms.

"We'll have to make her remember then won't we?"Riku nodded and Sora grinned thinly.


	3. Chapter 2b

Chapter 2b 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Again.

"So, Kairi what did you think about them?" Kairi thought about it for a moment then came to the startling conclusion that she really liked them. "I think they're really nice Selph, I thought that they were really funny." she giggled at the thought of Sora's goofy grin and Riku's sheepish grin at her amused look. Selphie frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked. They were very nice. Did she not think so? Selphie looked at Kairi a little incredulously before responding. "Well, didn't you think they were... more- than- friend material? Cute or something?" Kairi blushed.

"Ah ha! So you do think one of them is cute." Kairi's blush deepened. She thought of Riku's eyes his flowing hair and Sora's deep blue eyes and his sweet smile. "Selphie..." Selphie giggled and flipped her hair. "Don't worry so much Kairi, I won't tell."

Kairi couldn't help but doubt her friend. Selphie couldn't contain information anymore than Tidus could stop being so cocky. Selphie was naturally honest but also naturally ditzy. Kairi loved her friend but felt she couldn't trust her sometimes. It was pretty uncomfortable feeling- not being able to trust one of her closest friends.

"Selphie, I felt weird when I was around them. You know how I usually am but this time I felt so...weird." Selphie smiled uneasily at her friend. Kairi felt Selphie just didn't understand her anymore. They used to get along great but recently she was always so distant.

They walked home in silence Kairi thinking about how life had changed them and Selphie about, well, things that girls like Selphie thought about.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Duh.

Riku looked over at his alarm clock. It glared brightly back and the four numbers surprised him enough that he almost jumped out of bed: 12:08. Ugh. Riku could hardly sleep at all. Her face kept flashing in his mind. Her smile made him want to groan in frustration.

Sora in the bed beside his own snorted in his sleep as though Riku waking up at twelve o' clock was funny. Riku cast him a grumpy glare and stalked into the kitchen feeling hungry for some inexplicable reason. The kitchen was small just like their room and everything else would work out soon enough.

Midnight snacks never really appealed to Riku, that was more of a Sora thing. As if the thought of his name made him irritated Sora made a low grumble in his sleep. Riku was tempted to wake him up but refrained because Sora was taking the situation with Kairi pretty harshly. He had been depressed all evening until he finally succumbed to sleep.

Kairi sure was being damned stubborn about her memories, Riku had to admit. Before they came back to this little spit of land they had tried other methods to coax Kairi's memories back into her head. When Riku and Sora saw her they thought they saw a flicker of recognition but it was only curiosity.

Riku had missed her so much and to finally see her again and for her to not even recognize him had been a huge blow. Sora smiled easily through the unnecessary introductions but Riku could tell that he was disappointed.

Rooting through the fridge had proved useless as they didn't really have a lot of food. Just some saltine crackers and some of that weird blue ice cream that Sora devoured like a maniac. Of course Cid would have caught up with them by the time they ran out of provisions. At least that was what Riku was hoping for.

Sora had been dismayed to hear that Cid was going to be their guardian but Leon wasn't volunteering and Yuffie and Aerith were busy helping Merlin rebuild their home and the added fact that they really hated awkwardness and space travel was the big clincher.

Getting Kairi to remember her important role in their plans required a lot of acting and pretending and maybe an awkward silence here and there that only Cid with his big blunt mouth could remedy. Plus he was old so he could blend. Or at least that was what Yuffie said. Merlin looked ready for the job but Cid, very sore after Merlin's remarks about his precious computers jumped to take the job- away from Merlin that was. Cid was feeling pretty bored anyway.

Riku sat up in bed feeling not the least bit tired. He remembered Sora insisting that they leave straight away. He wondered if they were doing the right thing. Like this Kairi was blissfully unaware and happy. She could live life without having to risk her life or see horrible things. She could be like any normal teenage girl.

Going to school, dating, shopping- she would be safe. That thought appealed to Riku greatly, but the more he thought of Kairi the more he realized that he missed her.

She deserved to have a choice. They were just there to offer it to her.

Riku wondered why he had never had that choice. To have a normal life. Then he shrugged the thought off, swallowed down his sadness and uncertainty along with a saltine cracker and switched off the small light above his head.

School would be bright and early and he would have to be prepared for the best...and the worst.

Review please... I'll give you a torch and pitchfork to chase after me with if you just press that little button.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Duh.

Sora felt a headache coming on. If he had to wait one more second... he was going to _scream_ at the door.

"Riku," Sora whined, "you're hogging the bathroom." Sora tried to run a hand through his hair but it got stuck. Ugh. He grimaced and knocked on the door again.

Riku rolled his eyes at his reflection. Sora was too impatient for his own good. Casually he strode to the door and opened it with a loud WHOOSH. Sora jumped back in surprise.

"All done." Riku's breezy reply. Steam gushed from the bathroom in his wake. Sora stood rooted to the spot more than a little annoyed with his "friend". This was one of the reasons Sora had wanted to come on his own. Riku was a bathroom hog, a controller hog, and a ball hog.

Riku just went into the kitchen, towel wrapped securely around his waist and hair dripping on the carpet.

Stepping into the shower was like stepping into a cooler. A cooler in the North Pole complete with glaciers and little penguins. Sora, upon witnessing this, immediately screamed and fell taking the shower curtain with him.

Riku rolled his eyes and waited for Sora to storm out of the bathroom. 1...2...3...4...and 5-

"RIKU!" poor Riku, always getting blamed for every single little thing. He felt a smirk tug at his lips when he saw Sora wrapped in the bright orange shower curtain soaked and streaming water. Laughter forced its way out of Riku's mouth and Sora glared.

"Gee, Sora, that was quick. You sure you washed behind your ears?" Sora turned red. Riku didn't think it was because he was embarrassed.

"Riku..."

"Yes?"

"Run."

Thoroughly bandaged and limping slightly both Sora and Riku began the long trek to school.

"I hate you." Riku said and grinned. Sora huffed and sprouted several words that Riku was sure he had learned from Cid.

"What do you think will happen when we get there?" Sora asked hesitantly. Riku looked at him in surprise. "Well, I don't know. I guess we'll see Kairi...and her friend," he grimaced at the memory of her flapping mouth.

Sora looked thoughtful. "Do you think we can do it, you know, make her remember everything?" Riku couldn't answer the question but he knew that Sora wouldn't give up either way.

"I don't know, Sora. She's the same though, isn't she?" Sora smiled at that, scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"Yeah. Did you see the way she was staring at us? Like we were... something strange. I thought that she'd recognize us for sure. But...she- she didn't. Kairi doesn't remember us at all." Riku slapped his shoulder as much to comfort Sora as well as get his mind off their dilemma.

"C'mon, Sora. Don't be that way. That's what we're here for, we'll have to help her remember. We're her best friends, she can't just forget about us." Sora smiled and motioned ahead.

"Look, there's where Kairi is." The early morning sun peaked through the trees and Riku put a hand up to shield his face. Sora was staring wide eyed at the many figures making their way toward the little building situated in the center of a large group of trees.

He gulped and plunged ahead, Riku running lightly to catch up. They were going to meet Kairi together.

Review...pwetty pweese?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Duh.

Kairi was looking forward to going to school for one of the first times in her life. A Wednesday was really a horrible day to begin school Kairi thought. Though if she had to begin school on a Tuesday she guessed it would have been despairing to start school then too. Anyway she wasn't looking forward to a brand new day.

Kairi checked herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time then grabbed the lunch her mom made for her.

Kairi could still remember her dream from last night. It had been strange and very surreal. She still couldn't make any sense out of it. Maybe something triggered it? Riku and Sora had been in it. She blushed remembering.

She had been standing on an empty beach the sand a dark color in the setting sun. The ocean in the distance glared brightly like a vat of blinding light. Her eyes searched up and down the beach and then rested on the ocean as though expecting something to happen. Her fingers were trembling. She wasn't sure why. She felt anxious. Then the sky was darkening alarmingly fast. Time fast forwarding. Her eyes were still on the ocean in front of her.

Stars were taking the place of fluffy clouds and the ocean was no longer bright with sun light but with moonlight. And still she waited. But nothing was happening...

Huh? Something in the corner of her eye. Her head shot up.

The sky was streaked with light. Huge streaks of light lighting up the night.

What was happening?

Her eyes were locked on the sky now. It was so weird. She had never seen anything so strange. The stars were _falling. _

They were flying straight to earth. She stumbled back in surprise. They were going to crush her. She fell back on the soft wet sand putting her arms up to shield her eyes from the brightening light.

Panic flitted through her mind. She was going to die!

They were hitting the ocean now, sprays of ocean water making her wince. She searched the island. She was alone, except for a little tree full of star shaped fruit.

Without thinking she clambered to her feet and ran toward the tree. She didn't know what a little dinky tree could do against a falling sky but she didn't know what else to do. The tree looked far away but in no time she was clutching it with shaking arms.

And time stopped.

The sound of splashing water ceased and hesitantly she opened her burning eyes.

And gasped. Because right there in front of her was Riku. She was hugging Riku.

"Riku!"

He looked down at her and smiled.

And time started right back up again. He shoved her away roughly and she found herself falling off the edge of the island. She tried to scream but the sound was drowned out by the chorus of splashing water. Stars were still falling and now she was falling with them.

And Someone was holding her hand. Her eyes popped open.

"Sora! What happened to Riku!" he smiled happily at her blue eyes dancing in the light from the falling stars.

"Come back to us." he murmured before fading silently away into the air rushing around her.

She would rather _he_ came back to _her_ to help her.

"Sora..."

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the inevitable. It was taking an awfully long time to fall. She opened her eyes expecting the stinging of salt water in her eyes. Instead she was laying down. In her bed.

Kairi sat up quickly running shaky hands through her red hair. No salt water or sand. She opened her bedroom window, scanning the night sky to see it any stars were mysteriously out of place. Thousands of stars twinkled back at her. It was just a dream. Just a really weird dream.

And she kept telling herself that as she walked out of the door heading to school.

Note from the authoress:

Just one measley review and YOU can spare me the embarassment of continuing a doomed story. Just press the little purply button there and you can end this thing before it can harm anyone else. Thank you for your concern.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Wish I did. Cid would be the ruler of the universe and Selphie would be fed to crocodiles.

Thanks for the reviews! I really needed to know if anybody liked the story. I was really afraid noone would really like it you know, with the grammatical errors and uh, yeah. Anyway, on wit da storee.

"WHAT do _you _want!" said the voice from inside Selphie's room. Kairi took a surprised step back.

"Uh, I wanted to apologize!" Kairi yelled back. Selphie and Kairi had decided not to have a sleep over after Selphie learned that Kairi had better luck with the new boys. She didn't offer this explanation however but instead said it was a school night and she had to prepare for tomorrow.

Kairi had smiled warmly but inside her irritation was clamoring for control. Selphie could be so stupid sometimes.

"Well if you don't come out we're going to be late for school. What about Riku and Sora? Wouldn't want them to think that we were avoiding them would we?" Kairi smiled when she heard Selphie's angry grumbling, a sign she was caving in.

Kairi's smile could have put Riku's hair to shame.

Feeling horribly tricked, Selphie stumbled out of her room fully clothed and more than a little nervous.

"Kairi...how do I look?" Kairi giggled happily at Selphie's anxious tone.

Selphie frowned and Kairi relented.

"You look great. Now let's go to school."

Selphie grinned in relief. "Yeah, they're probably waiting."


	8. Chapter 6b

Chapter 6b

Disclaimer: I DO own Kingdom Hearts! Dude in a suit comes up

Dude:"Sue. You."

Uh, okay, I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts. How about that?

Dude: "Goo."

Okay, on with the story.

Upon arriving at school the first thoughts to enter Riku and Sora's infinitely minuscule brains was that this school was small (yes, like their brains). And had a lot of kids.

Not terribly unnerved but just a little out of place the twosome forced their way through the rampaging pack of student bodies and smiling teachers. It was exactly the sort of thing you would expect to see if you were a local or just used to loads of milling staff and students.

Riku and Sora were prepared for 'the worst', though if this constituted as 'the worst' then Riku and Sora found they were not very open to doing it again- Kairi or no Kairi. And they weren't even in the school yet. The big crowd was flowing into the school and strangely, Riku and Sora weren't.

Kairi and Selphie arrived just in time to see Sora pummeled by a 10th grade student inaccurately named Little Shasa. Shasa was hulking and had a really very girly name in Kairi's useless opinion. Contrary to his girly name Shasa was decidedly the least feminine looking thing on the island, including a hairy little purple plant under an old lady's shoe and a sign that said "Male" in large block letters.

Sora being pummeled was just the beginning of their bad luck unluckily enough because Riku was pummeled a total of twelve seconds later by the same Little Shasa who was not little and not feminine.

Riku, finding himself knocked off balance was so much of a surprise he literally gasped- before crashing into Selphie. Then he screamed. Sora, luckily (or unluckily if you look at it from left) fell on Kairi who unluckily tripped over own rather large feet to her butt looking less than happy and a little more than surprised.

Their thoughts about this (word describing this situation)situation are as follows:

Sora: Maybe I shouldn't have come to school.

Kairi: Maybe Sora shouldn't have come to school.

Riku: Maybe Selphie shouldn't have been born. Or maybe I just shouldn't have come to this dinky little island. Oh, wait, if I look this way I can see right up Kairi's- Ah! Bad thoughts!

Selphie: Oh my gosh! Riku fell on ME! horribly high fangirl squeal

Totally ridiculous of course. Riku didn't fall; he was pushed. Anyway, back to this absurd attempt at an actual story... THE NEXT CHAPTER!

I wish I had more reviews. Then I would really know I'm not just doing this for the money...


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sorry. Me no own KH.

Cid muttered a curse as he tripped over something in the dark. Sora and Riku were going to get a serious thrashing when they got back.

A small ray of sunlight was the only light he had to go by. He stumbled toward the window and jerked the horrible spotted curtain open. Merlin could have made a more fashionably...tasteful place for them to stay.

"I hate this damn place. All these people are so bright and cheery and the sun's too damn bright!" Cid threw up an arm to shield his eyes from the blinding, golden, sunny, happy, sunlight.

All of this because everyone else didn't feel like going.

He'd tried to persuade Leon and Aerith to go in his stead but they'd denied in favor of doing something more "useful" like cleaning up and reclining lazily in Cid's puffy armchair. Plus they'd all agreed that Cid was the perfect candidate for the job because he was tough, insensitive, annoyingly smart, old enough to be Riku and Sora's father (or grandfather according to Leon), and they really really wanted to get rid of him.

And that was how he Cid had ended up journeying to this dinky little world Sora and Riku were originally from. Sora and Riku felt it was their duty to restore their island to its senses and in effect, Kairi to hers. The job would be big, humongous, difficult, and complex, but they were all for it. Merlin had been the one to suggest they send someone to be their "guardian".

Cid turned and looked at the place where he would be spending many days and nights in and recoiled in horror. There was a shower curtain on the floor, puddles of water everywhere, and bandages decorating chairs and even the ceiling fan. A rat sat in the corner nibbling on a cracker crumb. Cid blanched and stumbled back into the bathroom. Then he tripped over the ugly bathroom rug that had little orange and pink turtles and fish shaped like sticks on it. That was when he REALLY started to hate the Destiny Islands with all his surly will.

Until he landed into a bathtub filled with dirty laundry. Then he despised the Destiny Islands and cursed all the locals with color blindness and eating disorders. Then he leaned over, turned on the faucet, and prepared for a nice long soak before the boys came home.

Sora was humiliated. Kairi had pulled away from him so fast and hadn't even glanced at him before going to help Selphie. When they were all standing Kairi was sweating and tapping her foot like mad and Riku looked both disgusted and slightly sick. Selphie was grinning and Sora was, well, humiliated.

"We're sorry, that guy pushed us into you," Sora ground out in a rush, casting Riku a weird look that Riku didn't want to interpret because it looked pretty bad. Instead, he laughed and extricated Selphie's hand from his quickly. Selphie pouted and went to stand next to Kairi who looked like she'd been hit in the face with a piping hot pie.

"It's no problem. We were coming to meet you and it was just bad luck you ran into Little Shasa. He's just a big, fat bully with a girly name." Kairi then grinned inwardly as Riku, Sora, and Selphie grinned outwardly.

Selphie sidled up in between Kairi and Sora. "Hey guys, you need to get to class." Riku and Sora gave her a slightly annoyed look but nodded.

"Do you know where your classes are?" Kairi's voice sounded from behind Selphie's big head. Silence followed as Riku thought about that and Sora looked away to avoid Selphie's annoying gaze. Really she was quite annoying.

The author, after much thought and consternation...

Selphie fell into a nearby garbage can because of her enormous head. Kairi laughed at Riku and Sora's looks, not Selphie falling into the nearby trash can because nobody really noticed her falling in there.

"I guess I should show you guys to the office right?" Kairi laughed and began walking in the direction of the office. Sora and Riku, not looking at the struggling and/or yelling Selphie in the nearby garbage can, ran after Kairi.

"Wait up!" Sora yelled through a laugh (which is very hard to do). Kairi waited, mind straying to Selphie's whereabouts. She must have been afraid of being late to class again and gone on ahead.

Meanwhile:

Selphie was slowly dying of trash and gunk inhalation outside the school. Little Shasa, who'd wandered outside the school for almost 5 minutes after knocking over Sora and Riku decided to investigate these scrawny legs sticking out of that stinking trash can.

Her shoe was gone. Selphie could feel a sudden breeze on her right foot. She struggled all the more hoping fate or some kind of prince would come and rescue her. Riku sure wasn't going to do it.

Trash induced conversation in Selphie's brain:

Riku: I'm sure not going to do it.

Sora: Me either. Plus I don't like guys.

Selphie: I'm not a guy!

Selphie's mom: Yeah, about that... you sorta are.

Selphie: How can this be!

Sora: Ew.

Riku: Double ew. He hit on me!

Selphie: How could I not know I was a guy?

Selphie's mom: Because you're fictional...?

Selphie: What does that have to do with anything?

Riku: Well, being fictional, the author can give you anything. Than includes acne, a big nose, duck feet, Barney's lips, or male parts. It depends on how demented the author is basically.

Little Shasa stole Selphie's shoes and decided to give them to his girlfriend, Benny. The legs wriggling out of the trash can were very nice to give him those shoes. Selphie cried herself to sleep.

pReSs the small purply button s'il te plait.


End file.
